


What's Her Name?

by DittyWrites



Series: Some Kinda Suicide Squad Fic?!? [2]
Category: DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, short and sweet, that poor wee bastard, vague mention of the fate of Jason Todd, which is less sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small drabble involving Harley asking Deadshot a very personal question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Her Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored out my tits and fancied trying my hand at some Suicide Squad fic. This was the first one which i was prompted with.
> 
> I'm accepting prompts over at acapelladitty.tumblr.com if ya wanna see anything else xx

“So what's her name? Your kid?”

The question itself was innocent enough and, as he leveled a stare at the blonde, he noted that her expression was filled with a genuine curiosity and earnestness which was difficult to flat-out ignore. She was twirling her bat expertly between her fingers as she waited for his answer, allowing the remainder of the squad to pass her as the continued their perilous journey.

The answer was on the tip of his tongue but he was hesitant to reveal the name of his only child, the child he loved more than anything else in this world, to the infamous Harley Quinn, a woman he had known for less than a day. 

His every instinct was telling him that it would not end well.

She may be his teammate at the moment but she was also in almost constant contact with Joker and any information which Harley possessed would no doubt end up in his hands as well as hers.

What little information he had gained about her in the last day suggested that she would not sink to the level of harming a child. Like himself, she appeared to have some sense of basic morality which he suspected would mean that his Zoe would never have an encounter with the clown princess of crime or her psychotic beau.

However, the rumours of her involvement in the death of the Bats' little sidekick all those years ago were still whispered throughout the Gotham underground and these whispers were echoing as they bounced around his consciousness.

He could not risk it.

“She lives with her momma and her deadbeat boyfriend,” he answered evasively, his voice even, “I barely get to see her that much. It's a pain in the ass actually.”

As if following his entire train of thought, he watched as a wave of hurt entered Harleys' face as she realised that he did not trust her enough to be honest. Her blue eyes widened and her lips parted slightly as understanding caused the mask she wore to face the world slip. However, just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Replaced by a dazzling grin and smiling eyes which only held a glaze of resignment to her past.

Whatever small guilt he felt as seeing her hurt at his response would never even compare to his desire to protect Zoe from himself and the others like him.

Harley may not be dangerous but she certainly was not safe.

“She's real smart kid too like damn. She didn't get that from me or her momma but I know she's gonna do well. I've got her all the best schooling and tutors and shit.”

He could hear the small inflections of pride in his own tone as he reached out a hand to straighten his wrist holsters, an act which was second nature to him, and tilted his head towards Harley. He would not share his daughters name but he was happy to share his pride.

Harley gave him a soft smile before rolling her eyes and swapping her smile for a mischievous smirk, “You're so whipped.”

Smirking right back, he pointed to her with one finger and confessed.

“Y'know if you'd said that about anyone else i'd have shot your pretty ass to death right here and now,” he growled, “but i'll let it slide this one time.”

“Gee, thanks buddy!”

 


End file.
